Kohen
Bat-Kohen, arapça ya benziyor, bint-i kohen demek .Kohen kızı , kağan kızı gibi , özel muameleye tabi imiş.. thumb|right|300px|Niagara [[Abrahamic Traditions Dinner 2011 http://vimeo.com/19839983]] 02/09 - Sıra Dışı]] Kohen ( , 'rahip', çoğ. כוהנים, Kohanim, ) Yahudiler'de baba tarafından Tora'daki Aaron (Harun)'un torunlarıdır. Tora'da Yahudi olsun veya olmasın rahiplere verilen isimdir. Kudüs Tapınağı döneminde Kohenlerin gerek günlük gerekse kurban festivallerinde kendilerine düşen özel görevleri vardı. Bugün, eski zamanlardaki kadar olmasa bile Kohenlerin Yahudilik içinde hala bazı özel statüleri vardır. Diğer mezheplere oranla Ortodoks Yahudilik'te Kohenlerin görevleri biraz daha fazlayken, antik çağlara kıyasla bu görevler semboliktir. Tora'da kökeni Kohen statüsü, Musa'nın kardeşi Harun'a ve onun oğullarına ihsan edilmiştir.Çıkış 28:1-4 Çöllerde 40 yıl dolaşmaktan Kutsal Tapınak inşa edilene kadar Kohenler rahipliklerini mişkanlarda icra etmiştir.Sayılar 1:47-54Sayılar 3:5-13Sayılar 3:44-51Sayılar 8:5-26 Görevleri arasında, günlük ve bayramlara özel kurban sunma (İbr:Korbanot), "Elleri kaldırma" anlamına gelen Nesiat Kapayim denen halkı kutsama töreni ve Ruhbani Kutsama törenleri bulunur. Kudüs'te Tapınak Dağı'ndaki Birinci ve İkinci Tapınaklar döneminde de Kohenler aynı vazifelerine devam etti. Kohenler 24 gruba ayrılırdı ve her grupta 6 rahip ailesi bulunurdu. Her grup bir hafta görev yapardı. Gruptaki altı aile haftanın bir gününde vazife yapmaktan sorumluyken Şabat günü altısı birden görev alırdı. Hafta bittiğinde ise 24 gruptan bir diğeri görevi devralırdı, dolayısıyla bir grup 24 haftada bir hizmet sunardı ve 24 haftalık süreye Musaf (hizmet devresi) denir. Özel dini bayramlarda ise bu 24 gruptaki bütün rahipler ibadet hizmetlerine katılırdı. Harun, İsrailoğulları'ndan Levi kabilesi'nden geliyordu bu yüzden Kohenlere bazen Levililer de denir fakat her Levili Kohen değildir. Tapınak döneminde çoğu dini hizmet (ör:Korbanot) Kohenler tarafından icra edilirdi. Kohen olmayan Levililerin ise kendilerine has görevleri vardı. Bunlar arasında Şehita, ibadetlerde şarkılar söyleyip enstrüman çalma, Kohenlere dini vazifelerinde yardımcı olmak gibi görevler bulunur. Tora'da rahiplerin soyu Raşi'ye göre Nuh'un oğlu Şem (Sam)'in kendisi olan Salem'in kralı Melkisedek Tora'da kohen olarak adı geçen ilk kişidir.Yaratılış 14:18 İshak'ın ilk oğlu Esav doğum hakkını Yakup'a sattı; Raşi'ye göre rahiplik unvanı ilk doğan erkek çocuğun hakkı olduğundan bu takasla birlikte rahiplik hakkı da Yakup'a geçmiş oldu. Mısır'dan çıktıktan sonra ilk doğanlar (Levililer hariç diğer İsrailoğulları'yla birlikte) Altın Buzağı'ya taptığı için rahiplik görevi sonradan Levililere verildi. Musa, liderlik vasfının yanı sıra rahiplik unvanını da alması gerekiyordu fakat Tanrı'ya kendisinin rahip olmaması gerektiğini söyleyince bu vazife Harun'a verildi. Harun rahiplik unvanını oğullarıyla birlikte aldı ve bu nesilden nesile geçti. Fakat Harun'un torunu Pinhas'a rahiplik unvanı, Pinhas Şimon kabilesi prensi ve Midyan prensesini öldürdükten sonra verildi.Sayılar 25:7-13 Bundan sonra rahiplik Harun'un soyunda kalmaya devam etti. Kral Davud zamanında Kudüs Tapınağı'nın bakımı ve ibadetleri için Kohenler 24 gruba bölüştürüldü ve her grup senede yaklaşık iki defa sorumluluk sahibi yapıldı.1 Tarihler 24:3-5 Talmud'daki şiirlere göre tapınakların yıkılması ve Birinci ve İkinci ayaklanmalar sonunda her rahip görevini sırayla kendi ikametgahından sürdürdü. Bu Kohen yerleşim birimleri Aşağı Celile'deki Beyt Netofa Vadisi, Nasıra, Arbel ve Tiberya'ya yayılmıştı. Yirmi dört bölük Kral Davud, son hakim Samuel ile birlikte Kohenleri 24 gruba (Mişmarot, משמרות) böldü. Grup üyeleri dönüşümlü olarak bakım ve sunularını yerine getirdi. Birinci ve İkinci Tapınaklar inşa edildiğinde Kohenler görevlerini Kudüs'ün Tapınak Dağı'nda devam ettirdi. Her 24 bölük altışar rahip ailesinde oluşuyordu, ve her aile haftanın bir gününden sorumlu olup Şabat'ta altısı birden sorumluydu. Bu 24 bölük her Şabat'ta değişiyordu fakat dini festivallerde bu 24 bölüğün hepsi görev başındaydı. Bu gruplar senede yaklaşık iki kere görev alıyordu. Nitelik ve yetersizlik Her ne kadar ergenlik çağına girmiş Kohenler görevlerine dinen başlayabilseler de genelde yirmi yaşına gelmesi beklenir,Talmud Bavli Hullin 24b, and Maimonides' Yad, Hilchoth Klei HaMiqdash 5:15 fakat kimi görüşe göre bu yaş otuzdur.Hizkuni to Devarim chapter 18 Zorunlu emeklilik yaşı yoktur. Ancak fiziksel olarak görevlerini yerine getiremeyen Kohenler görevlerinden azat edilir.T.B. ibid., and Maimonides' Yad, Hilchoth Biath HaMiqdash 7:12, and Hilchoth Klei HaMiqdash 3:8 Kohenler ancak Dini görevlerini yanlış uygulama, evlilik dışı ilişkiye girme, fiziksel kusurlar gibi sebeplerle diskalifiye olabilirler. Kohenler hiçbir zaman görevlerinden ebediyen azat edilmezler ve kusurlar giderildikten sonra başa geçebilirler. Yirmi dört Kohen hediyesi Kohenler ulusları ve Tapınakları için sunduğu hizmetler sebebiyle 24 tür hediyeyle ödüllendirilir.http://www.cohen-levi.org/temple_studies/order_of_the_temple_service.htm Bu 24 hediyeden 10 tanesi İsrail diyarı dışında da verilir ve bunlar arasında Pidyon HaBen'de verilen 5 gümüş para, kaşer hayvanların ön ayakları, yanakları ve abomasumu (Geviş getiren hayvanların dördüncü mide bölümü) bulunur. Kohen Gadol Kohen Gadol "Büyük Kahin" veya başrahip anlamına gelir. Tapınakta her nesilde bir Kohen ayrı tutulup kendine has vazifeleri üstlenir. Bu görevler arasında en önemlisi Yom Kipur ibadetidir. Bunun yanı sıra günlük öğün kurban etme, bir Koheni görevinden azat etme ve istediği sunuları sunma gibi ayrıcalıklı hakları vardır. Tora'da gerektiği zaman bir Kohen Gadol'ün seçilme prosedürü anlatılmasına rağmen Kudüs Tapınağı'nın eksikliği nedeniyle bugün bir Kohen Gadol bulunmamaktadır. Modern uygulama İkinci Tapınağın yıkılmasından sonra rahiplerin kurban kesme görevi de son buldu. Fakat Kohenler resmi ve umumi törenlerde kurban töreninin yerine geçn dualar ederler. Kohenlerin geçmişe oranla bugün çok az sayıda görevi ve ayrıcalığı vardır. Bu özel uygulamalar Ortodoks Yahudilik'te ve Muhafazakar Yahudilerin bir kısmında devam etmesine rağmen Reformistlerde Kohenlerin ayrıcalığı yoktur. Sinagog'da aliya Her Pazartesi, Perşembe ve Şabat günleri Ortodoks sinagoglarda (ve çoğu Muhafazakar sinagoglarda) Tora'nın bir bölümü cemaatin önünde yüksek sesle İbranice okunur. Gün içinde bu okuma üç parçadan oluşur; geleneksel olarak birinci bölüm bir Kohen tarafından okunur ve buna aliya denir, bir Levi ikinci bölümü ve bu iki gruba dahil olmayan başka bir İsrailoğlu üçüncü bölümü okur. Şabat'ta ise bu yedi parçaya bölünür, ilk iki bölüm aynı şekilde önce bir Kohen sonra bir Levi tarafından okunur, son beş bölüm ise diğer İsrailoğullarınca okunur. Kohen'in bulunmadığı bir ortamda bir Levi "bimkom Kohen" (Kohen'in yerine) aliya yapabilir, bu durumda ikinci ve üçüncü bölümler ise İsrailoğulları tarafından okunur. Bu gelenek halaha'da zorunlu olarak gösterilmemesine rağmen bir İsrailoğlu da aliya yapabilir.Joel B. Wolowelsky, "On Kohanim and Uncommon Aliyyot", Tradition 39(2), Summer 2005 12.yy'ın sonu ve 13.yy'ın başında yaşamış Rothenburg'lu haham Rabbi Meir, sadece Kohenlerin bulunduğu bir cemaatte bir kadının aliya yapmasına hükmetmiştir. Tutucu Musevilik'te bu "kanun"dan ziyade bir "gelenek"tir ve yapılması hahamın insiyatifindedir. Nitekim, bazı Muhafazakar sinagoglarda bu sistem uygulanmamaktadır. Ruhbani kutsama thumb|Bir Kohen olan Rabbi Meschullam Kohn'un mezarında kutsama işareti. (1739-1819) Ortodoks ibadetlerde Amida sırasında Kohenler nesiat kapayim denen ruhbani kutsamada bulunurlar.Kutsama metni Sayılar 6:23-37'de bulunur. Bu kutsama cemaat kalabalığına dönerek, kollar öne doğru uzatılarak ve ellerle parmakları özel bir şekilde tutarak yapılır. ile bağdaştırılır İsrail'de yaşayan Kohenler ve İsrail dışında yaşayan Sefaradlar bu kutsamayı günlük olarak yaparlar; Aşkenazlar ise İsrail dışında sadece bayramlarda yaparlar.İsrail dışında eğer bir bayram Şabat gününe geliyorsa bu kutsamanın yapılması cemaatten cemaate göre farklılıklar gösterir. Pidyon HaBen Sinagog dışında bir Kohen Pidyon HaBen töreni düzenler. Bu, ilk doğan çocuğu "kurtarmak" için yapılan sembolik bir tören olup Tora'daki "Bütün ilk doğan erkek çocuklarınızın bedelini ödemelisiniz."Çıkış 13:13 emrine dayandırılır. Kohen soyadı Bugün Yahudilik'te Kohen soyadı pek bir şey ifade etmeyebilir. Kohen torunları kendilerine soyadı seçtiklerinde "Kohen" soyadını seçtikleri gibi bu soyadını seçmeyen Kohenler de mevcuttur. Bunun yanı sıra Kohen olmayan Yahudilerin ve hatta Yahudi olmayanların dahi bu soyadı aldığı görülebilir. Kohen soyadının değişik ülkelerde değişik yazılış ve telafuz şekilleri bulunur. Aşağıdaki liste tam liste olmayıp sadece fikir vermek açısındandır: * * in (כהן צדק) kısaltmasıdır.)}} * * * Yunan: Kots, Kotais, Kotatis, Kothanis * *Macarca: Kohen, Káhán * * * * * * * Rus: Kogan, Kogen, Kokhen (Kochen), Pop (Priest) Brevda, Kagedan / Kagidan (İbranice, bu isim "kaf-shin-daled-rahibe" yazıldığından ve Aramice olduğu ", Kohanei Shluchei DeShmaya Ninhu" için kullanılan bir kısaltmadır edilir ) "rahipler cennet habercilerdir" için. Kazhdan / Kazdan / Kasdan / Kasdin / Kasden / Kogan / Kogon / Kogensohn / Kağan / Kaganoviç / Kaganovsky de bu adı olası varyasyonları vardır * Gürcü: Kotais, Kotatis, Kutatisi, Kutaïssi * * *Antik ve modern İbranice: Kohen, HaKohen, ben-Kohen, bar-Kohen *Diğer: Maze ("Harun'un tohumu" anlamına gelen mi zerat Aharon un kısaltması), Azoulai (Kohenlerin uyması gereken "Yabancı veya boşanmış kadın alma" -''ishah zonah ve'challelah lo yikachu''- kuralının kısaltması), Rappaport, Şapiro, Kahane Kohen soyadlı birisinin bu soyadı taşımayan birisine kıyasla gerçek Kohen olma ihtimalinin yüksek olmasına rağmen bunun bir garantisi yoktur. Bugün İsrail'de en çok kullanılan klasik soyadlardandır. Seder Bir görüşe göre Pesah'ta üç parça matsa bulunmasının sebebi "Kohen, Levi ve Yisrael" yani "rahipler, Levi kabilesi ve diğer Yahudiler"dir."Preparing for Passover and the Seder," the Jewish Virtual Library Ayrıca bakınız *İsrailoğulları *Leviler Dipnotlar Bibliyografi * Isaac Klein A Guide to Jewish Religious Practice, p. 387-388. (Conservative view prior to takkanah on Kohen marriages.) * Isaac Klein Responsa and Halakhic Studies, p. 22-26. (Conservative view prior to takkanah on Kohen marriages.) * K. Skorecki, S. Selig, S. Blazer, R. Bradman, N. Bradman, P. J. Waburton, M. Ismajlowicz, M. F. Hammer (1997). Y Chromosomes of Jewish Priests. Nature 385, 32. (Available online: DOI | Full text (HTML) | Full text (PDF)) * Proceedings of the CJLS: 1927-1970, volume III, United Synagogue Book Service. (Conservative) * Mishnayoth:Seder Nashim. Translated and Annotated by Philip Blackman. Judaica Press Ltd., 2000. pp. 134–135 Dış bağlantılar * Genetic Genealogy: Aaron and the Cohen Model Haplotype * The Laws of Birchat Kohanim - the Priestly Blessing Chabad.org * Holy Matrimony? All about the Kohen or Jewish priest's prohibitions in marriage. * The Cohen-Levi Family Heritage * High priest's official apparel depicted 5/11/2008 - Yahudi Müzisyen Haham Aaron Kohen müslüman oldu. Müzisyen' Haham Aaron 'Kohen müslüman oldu' ' Türkiye Yahudilerinin tarihinde ilk defa bir din adamı ailesiyle birlikte müslüman oldu. Aaron Kohen, ekim ayı başında eşi Flori Kohen ve kızı Meira ile birlikte Beyoğlu Müftüsü Recai Albayrak’ı'n huzurunda kelime-i şahadet getirerek Müslümanlığı seçti. Aynı zamanda müzisyen olan ve "Maftirim"in ardından geçtiğimiz hafta "Allah’a Övgüler / İbrani Aryaları" adlı albümü de yayımlanan Kohen, dul bir kadınla evlendiği için Yahudi şeriatına göre cemaatten dışlanmıştı.' ' 'TÜRK Yahudilerinin tarihinde ilk kez Yahudi bir din adamı, eşi ve çocuğuyla birlikte müslüman oldu. 36 yıl boyunca muhtelif sinagoglarda ve son olarak Neva Şalom’da hazanlık (müezzin) yapan Aaron Kohen, Ekim ayı başında Beyoğlu Müftülüğü’ne başvurdu. Kohen Ailesi, Beyoğlu Müftüsü Recai Albayrak’in huzurunda kelime-i şahadet getirerek İslam’a geçmiş oldu. ' 'Çocukluğundan beri sinagoglardan sonra ailesiyle birlikte cami ve kiliseleri de gezip dua ettiğini söyleyen Aaron Kohen, "Benim üç dine de saygım var. İslam, üç dini de kapsayan mütekamil bir din. Kur’an-ı Kerim’de üç dinin de temel özellikleri mevcut. Ben Tanır’nın huzuruna dini bütün bir mümin olarak çıkmak istediğim için İslam’'ı'seçtim. Hz. Muhammed’e de çok büyük sevgim ve saygım var" dedi. ' 'Türkiye Yahudi cemaatinin müslüman olmasına çok şaşırdığını da ifade eden Aaron Kohen, "Müslüman olduğumu duyanların bir kısmı çok sert tepki gösterdi, bir kısmı kampanyalar başlattı. Öfkelenenler de hiç az değildi. Ama benim için önemli olan insanın iç huzuru. Artık insanların tepkilerine pek fazla aldırmıyorum" diye konuştu. ' 'Türkiye Yahudi cemaatinin kendisini çok yalnız bıraktığını da belirten Aaron Kohen, şunları söyledi: "Ben cemaatten çok zulüm gördüm. Aç kaldım, parklarda yattım. Sadece istemedikleri bir kadınla, eşim Flori ile evlendim diye yaptılar bunu. Ben parkta yatarken Hahambaşılık ve cemaat sadece seyretti. 36 yıllık hizmetimi bir köşeye atıp ’bardak kırıldı’ dediler." ' 'Beyoğlu Müftüsü Recai Albayrak ise Aaron Kohen, Flori Kohen ve kızları Meira Kohen’in müslümanlığı seçmesinden son derece mutlu olduğunu belirterek, "Kendisine tepkilerden çekinip çekinmediğini sorduğumda, ’Hayır hiçbir şeyden çekinmiyorum’ diye konuştu. Musiki ile ilgilendiği için mistik yönü çok güçlü bir insan" dedi. ' 'Kohen soyadının gizemi' ' 'Aaron Kohen, bir Fransız lisesinde öğretmenlik yapan Flori ile tanışıp áşık olduğu zaman Yahudi şeriatının katı kuralları ile karşılaştı. Flori duldu ve öyle altı dil bilmesi, entelektüel donanımının sağlam olması hiç de önemli değildi. Yahudi şeriatına göre, soyadı Kohen olan bir din adamı, dul bir kadınla evlenemezdi. Ama onlar her şeyi göze alarak evlendiler ve cemaatin büyük bir bölümü tarafından dışlanmalarına, çok güç günler geçirmelerine rağmen mutlu bir yuva kurdular. Küçük yaşlardan itibaren sesinin güzelliğiyle herkesin ilgisini çeken, Yahudi din müziği kadar Türk müziğini de gayet iyi bilen Aaron Kohen , 2002’de kalan Müzik’ten çıkan "Maftirim " albümüyle adını duyurdu. Maftirim, Edirne’deki Yahudi sinagoglarında hahamlarla Mevlevi dervişlerinin ortaklaşa ürettikleri bir müzikti. Aaron Kohen’in ikinci albümü, "Allah’a Övgüler, İbrani Aryaları" da geçtiğimiz hafta yine Kalan Müzik tarafından yayımlandı. ' 'http://www.iyibilgi.com/haber.php?haber_id=95153 ' 'http://www.timeturk.com/Haham-Musluman-oldu-33429-haberi.html' 1. Mizmor Ledavid Makam: Nihavent Fantezi Beste: Hasan R. İsak Maçoro 2. Odeha Ki Anitani Makam: Nihavent Fantezi 3. Keter Makam: Hüzzam – Anonim 4. Ayom-Arat Olam Beste: Haham Nesim Sevilya Efendi (1856-1949) 5. Kürdili Hicazkar Makamında Ney Taksimi 6. Kürdili Hicazkar Makamında Yigdal Makam: Kürd-i Hicazkar Beste: Aaron Kohen 7. Neva Makamında Yigdal Sözler: Daniel Ben Yeuda Makam: Neva – Anonim 8. Huseyni Makamında Yigdal Makam: Hüseyini Beste: Hazan Yaakov Kohen (Israil) 9. Anenu Makam: Huseyini 10. Nihavend Makamında Kanun Taksimi 11. Yei Betena Makam: Nihavend Fantezi 12. Ahot Ketena Makam: Rast – Anonim 13. Saba Makamında Ney Taksimi 14. Nakdişah Makam: Saba Beste: R. Yaakov Kohen 15. Karev-Li Şenat Makam: Bestenigar – Anonim 16. Hüzzam Makamında Ud Taksimi 17. Şulamit Şuvi Na Şuvi Makam: Hüzzam İlahi Şiir: Şelomo İbn Gabirol – Anonim 18. Adir ve Naor Makam: Rast 19. İsfahan Makamında Kemençe Taksimi 20. Odu Lad Ki Tov Makam: İstafan – Anonim 21. Vayered Makam: Huseyni Gazel 22. Vayered Türkçe Seslendiren: Flöri Kohen 23. Vayered Fransızca Seslendiren: Flöri Kohen 24. Anoten Cumhurbaşkanımızı Kutsana Duası Albümü indirmek için tıklayın. Dosya şifresi: www.pcmuzik.com Bunu dinleyen, şunları da denedi :) *The Notebook Soundtrack *Bridge to Terabithia Soundtrack *Aaron – Artificial Animals Riding On Neverland *Cold – 13 Ways to Bleed on Stage *Sufi 4 – Ney & Bendir (2010) *Take 6 – The Standard *The Roots – The Tipping Point *Sultanların Devri – Saraydan Günümüze (2010) *American Idol – Season 9 *The Bodyguard Soundtrack *The Last Song Soundtrack *Gökhan Kırdar – Hayatın Sesleri *Quentin Harris – Sacrifice *Yeraltı Operasyonu *The Bodyguard Soundtrack *Mainstream Radio May 10 (Promo Only) *Rain Man Soundtrack *Tech N9ne – MLK: Misery Loves Kompany *The War: A Ken Burns Film Soundtrack *Love I:Land Listening Vol. 21: Black Amour Kategori:Kohen Kategori:Cohen Kategori:Mühtediler Kategori:Convert to Islam